To Save the Moon from the Stars
by SMlover618
Summary: Everyone is finally starting their lives. Complications arise though in Usagi and Mamoru's relationship as things go to far. Usagi tries to sort out her emotions and things get dicey. Evil arises again, and with the scouts in different countries, And Usagi mentally unstable, how will the earth be protected? Old friends and memories resurface as the moon and stars are rejoined again
1. Her 18th Birthday

_Hey everyone! Thought I would start another story! (even though I have like 3 other ongoing ones) Disclaimer: There will be acts of Suicide later in the story. If that makes you uncomfortable I will let you know which chapter and I will summarize it for you at end of actual chapter. There may or may not be inappropriate scenes as well I haven't decided yet. Without a further ado I do not own Sailor Moon (sadly) and please review! ~Mik_

…

It was graduation. Usagi was sitting there listening to some guy give the speech for the graduates. He finally stopped talking and everyone clapped, probably because he was done. They started calling out names.

"Minako Aino." The headmaster called out as Minako stood up and practically ran to the stage. When she grabbed her diploma she did a victory V sign to the audience. Many more names were called. Usagi could see Makoto on the edge of her seat. She wanted this so bad.

"Makoto Kino." They finally called. She stood up and walked toward the stage. Her height already superior to others was even taller as Makoto's strappy flower heals added two more inches. Usagi clapped for her friend. This was a great start to the day. Graduating. What could ruin it?

"Our schools number one student and one of the smartest young ladies in Tokyo, Ami Mizuno." Lots of applause was given as shy Ami got up and made her way to the stage. She grabbed her diploma and smiled. Giving her thanks for her education. Usagi was anxious as more names were called. Rei's graduation was the day before and so she was sitting in the crowd with Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, and Usagi's parents. Usagi's phone beeped and she checked it yet again.

 _Sorry Usa he's not here yet_

Where was her Mamo-Chan? Surly he remembered her graduation? She touched her engagement ring and sighed.

"Usagi Tsukino." Her name! Usagi stood up quickly and looked at the stage. As she walked toward it she passed her friends. She passed the crowd. Her family was cheering and taking pictures. Usagi stopped at the first step at the stage and looked up at the headmaster.

"Miss Tsukino." He said kindly as he offered his hand. She climbed up the few steps and got her diploma. She turned towards the crowd. Happy tears streamed down her face.

"I did it. I really did it." Usagi said hugging the headmaster. She exited the stage and went back to her seat. As she sat down she checked her phone. 3 messages.

 _From Rei_

 _I'm so proud of you Usa_

 _From Mako_

 _I knew you could do it Usagi_

And then the person she had been waiting for all day. Mamo-Chan. She clicked the message and opened it.

 _I'm sorry I didn't text you. I got held up at the hospital. I'm sure your friends took pictures. Congrats._

That's it? He got held up? He told her he wasn't working. And pictures don't begin to describe the feeling she had. Sure it captures the moment. But it doesn't capture the memory. The feeling of happiness she had when she looked into the audience and saw her friends. Her family. And he didn't even text her.

"Congratulations Everyone. Have a nice summer and enjoy the world beyond school. Experiment. Take chances. Do what your heart desires. Don't go by the rules. Don't so what destiny set out for you. Make your own destiny. Choose your own path. And be you." Everyone cheered and balloons were let into the sky. As they floated up and away Usagi wished she was one of the balloons. She wanted to fly away. Float effortlessly into the world.

"Usagi! Let's go! We have to hurry! Ami and Makoto have to catch their planes in less than an hour!" Minako said waking Usagi out of her daze. She shook her head and they headed toward Crown Café.

Ami was going to go to America. She would be studying at a hospital about an hour away from where Mamoru would be. He was just in Japan for the month to visit. But he still had to work in the local hospital. Makoto was going to a culinary school just for the summer and would be back by next fall. She was also going to America and would be staying with Ami. But after that Ami would be on her own for the next four years. With one month visits twice a year.

Rei, Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, Minako, Ami, Makoto, and Usagi went to the normal corner booth at Crown. Everyone enjoyed their favorite beverage one last time as a group. There was laughter and fun. After they were done outside the café everyone said their goodbyes.

"Kitten don't hesitate to call if there's trouble or you need a friend to talk to." Haruka said winking at Usagi.

"That's right. We will only be a few hours away at our beach house. Come visit if you have a few days." Michiru chimed in.

"Stay safe Princess." Setsuna said with a smile as she, Michiru, and Haruka got into the yellow sports car, tightly packed, and drove away.

Rei. Minako, Makoto, Ami, and Usagi waited at the bus stop for the airport.

"I'm going to miss you guyssssssss!" Minako said sobbing.

"They're not going forever Mina!" Rei said pulling the blonde off the floor.

"Don't do any lewd things to innocent Ami while you're alone with her, if ya know what I mean…" Minako said elbowing Makoto.

"Mina!" Makoto yelled as the others laughed. The bus pulled up and everyone got on.

They got to the airport safely, and were through the checkpoints. The five girls were at gate where the plane to America was waiting.

"I love you guys so much. Call and write us okay?" Usagi said holding both of her friend's hands.

"We will." They said in unison. Everyone hugged and Ami and Makoto boarded the plane.

"Let's go on the deck and watch them take off!" Minako said as she grabbed Rei's hand and made way for the deck. Usagi followed close behind and went on deck with them. They were looking at all the planes taking off or preparing.

"Look there is theirs now!" Rei sad pointing.

"They all look the same!" Minako yelled.

"I agree." Usagi said as well. Suddenly Rei's phone rang.

"Hino speaking. Yes. What? Now? Yes I knew it would come. Okay. Alright. What day? Got it. See you then." She said as she hit end and shoved the phone into her pocket. Rei sighed and looked at her blonde friends.

"Guess I'm going to Osaka tomorrow. (In Japan far from Tokyo) My aunt just died and my cousin Ria doesn't know how to run a shrine on her own. I will be gone for a couple of weeks teaching her." Usagi and Minako turned in surprise.

"I didn't know you had an aunt?" Minako asked.

"I didn't know she had a cousin." Usagi added.

"I never talk to my relatives. But that doesn't mean they don't exist or I don't care. My aunt is the only family besides grandpa. I just never talked to her because she was my father's sister and I hated him. She also never cared for me. When I was a child she compared me to her jewel of a daughter saying I was the ugly, lesser version. Ria was nice and always apologized but after the age of five or six I never saw her or my aunt again. Her father is a sickly man and can't move. He had a spinal injury shortly after I was born and is always sick. My aunt takes care of the shrine, but never taught Ria the ways. She got to do whatever she wanted. She didn't grow up as a maiden but still tells everyone she is. She's pretty, smart, athletic, she just never learned anything about the shrine. It was just a part of her life my aunt made her miss. The one thing I hate about Ria is she grew up with her mom's attitude and mind. She thinks she's too good for this world. She's stuck up and just makes me angry. But her mom got cancer a year ago. Her father called and told me, but Ria didn't know until the last months. And now I must go and teach her. Maybe I can even change her. Make her the maiden she should have been." Rei said as she looked into the distance.

"Wow Rei I never knew that about you." Usagi said hugging her raven haired friend.

"You can change her I believe in you." Usagi said.

"I believe in you too." Minako said smiling. Rei turned to look at her two friends. Her two best friends.

"Thanks you guys."

…

Usagi rubbed her eyes and rolled over on her bed. June 30th the calendar said on the far wall. It had been one full week since most her friends left. Rei was gone at her cousin's house. Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna were at the beach house. Ami and Makoto were in America. They all were gone. Usagi sat up and stretched. She looked on her desk and saw some flowers. She hopped up and looked at the note on the.

 _Happy 18_ _th_ _birthday Honey!_

 _Love, Dad_

Her father was going on a business trip early in the morning. He would be gone for the next month. Usagi put her hair up in her two signature buns and got dressed. She went downstairs and saw a plate of Pancakes with a box and a note on the counter.

 _Happy birthday Sweetheart! I made you Breakfast. Take care of yourself while your father and I are away. I'm taking Shingo to grandma's don't have too much fun!_

 _Mom_

Usagi smiled while she grabbed the pancakes. She had the whole house to herself for the whole month! And today was her 18th birthday! She was now a responsible adult-

"OW! I stubbed my toe!" Usagi yelled as she ran into the table. She grabbed her foot but fell back in the process landing on her butt.

"OW! My Butt!" Well maybe not a responsible adult, but technically an adult now. As Usagi finished her pancakes the doorbell rang.

"Be there in a second!" Usagi yelled across the house as she washed her plate off and put it away. Her mom would want the house to be kept clean. She made her way to the door and opened it to find Mamoru.

"Mamo-Chan!" Usagi squealed and she hugged the tall dark haired man.

"Usako, not so rough…" Mamoru said letting go of the happy blonde as he handed her a box and some chocolate.

"Happy Birthday my Princess."

"Thank you! You want to come in? Or shall I get my shoes on and go?"

"Put your shoes on we only have a couple hours remember? I have work." Usagi sighed. He always worked. He took on every shift never turning them down. He did overtime, and even worked holidays.

"Can't you ever take time off for me?"

"Usako you know I would love too, but I can't." They got into his black sports car and drove off.

They had a wonderful morning and afternoon. They went to the park, a nice restaurant, and the aquarium. They were walking past the amusement park when Usagi pointed to the Farris wheel.

"We should go there!"

"Usako I can't. Work is in less than hour. I'm going to take you to Minako's now.

"Aww." Usagi looked back at the Farris wheel and saw _His_ face.

 _"_ _Odango! Want to ride the Farris wheel?!"_

She smiled at the memory.

"Usako, come on!" Mamoru yelled from the car. She hopped in and went to Minako's.

…

The sun's rays bathed the aquannets beautiful skin. A shadow came up and blocked the sunlight.

"Hey my beautiful Goddess." The dirty blonde said in a sexy voice.

"Yes Haruka? You're blocking the light."

"It's Koneko's Birthday. Don't you want to say something to her?" Haruka asked handing her the phone.

"Hello Usagi-Chan! How are you? I'm fine. Happy birthday our beautiful Princess. Have you done anything fun yet since your 18 now? No? Well I'm sure Minako-Chan will take you out later. Yes Setsuna is on her way back to the future. Hotaru probably said happy birthday to both you and Chibiusa in crystal Tokyo. Okay I will tell her hi for you when she returns to this time. Yes. Okay sweetheart. Here's Haruka." Michiru said handing the phone back to her lover.

"Now move out of the sunlight. Unless you want to rub more oil on me." Michiru said slyly.

"Not right now I'm on the phone. But later my love." Haruka said with a wink as she walked back towards the house. She put the phone back to ear to say good bye.

"Well I guess I will go now kitten. Don't drink too much later. And don't let Minako drink too much either. You know how she gets. Bye kitten, stay safe." And the phone beeped off.

"I just have a sinking feeling about her for some reason."

…

"Minako are you sure I should wear this?" Usagi said looing at the mirror at her outfit Minako had bought for her.

"Yes! You look awesome! All the boys will want you!"

"But I have Mamo-Chan!"

"Yes but you can still look good!" Usagi sighed looking at the mirror. She did like the short pink dress. It had a bit of a flare, and the V neck didn't go extremely low. She put on the short pink heels and sat in the makeup chair awaiting Minako to work her magic.

"Let's put our hair in ponytails tonight with matching bows in different colors!"

"Okay! Sounds great!" Usagi said as her buns were released and pulled back. Minako had a form fitting gold dress that was the same length as Usagi's. Her V neck went a bit lower, but didn't show that much more. Just enough to keep you interested. She had on slightly higher gold heels and a necklace with a V pendant.

"Oh one more thing! I got you this necklace! It's the same as mine only it's a moon!" Minako said putting it around Usagi's neck.

"It's beautiful!" After they were done getting ready. They got into Mina's white Prius and drove to the bar downtown. They walked up to the entrance and got out there ID's.

"Just turned 18 today huh?"

"Yes sir." Usagi said shyly toward the big man blocking the entrance checking ID's.

"Well Happy Birthday Miss. Enjoy." And Mina and Usagi went in.

…

Three hours passed and Usagi felt GREAT.

"MINA! I need another of this pink drink!" Usagi said wobbling toward the counter.

"Usagi I don't think you should have anymore." Mina said holding her friend up. She had only had two drinks and she drank them slowly since she was the driver.

"Just one moreeee"

"Fine. But this is your last one then we are going home.

"Okayy." Usagi said getting another drink. She downed it immediately and sat on the bar stool.

"I will be right back. I am just going to the bathroom. DO NOT LEAVE THIS SPOT."

"Okayy." Usagi said as her friend walked away. Usagi phone beeped and she looked at the message.

 _I'm almost home if you want to drop by. I can make us a late night snack._

 _Mamoru_

"Mamo-Chan!" Usagi said getting up and walking out the door.

"I need to see Mamo-Chan!" Usagi said catching the bus right out front and getting on it. Minako came out of the bathroom and grabbed her phone out of her pocket,

"Okay Usagi its time to go—USAGI!? USAGI!? WHERE ARE YOU?" Minako franticly yelled. She looked all around and she was nowhere to be found. She went to the door and asked if she had passed by.

"Yea the girl who looks like you but a little smaller. She just caught the bus about five minutes ago."

"USAGI!" Minako yelled as she got her keys and ran to her car.

"Where are you going Usagi?"

…

"Mamo-Chan…" Usagi said as she got off the bus right in front of his apartment complex. She felt her phone continually buzzing from Minako, but ignored it. She went up to his room and knocked.

"MAMO-CHAN I'M HERE." She yelled. Mamoru answered the door and hushed her inside.

"Usako it's almost midnight why are you yelling?"

"Mamo-Chan I love you so much." Usagi said kissing him.

"Usako. I love what you're wearing. You look very nice." Mamoru said looking at every inch of her. He ran his fingers through her hair.

"You look so much more mature with this hairstyle." He kissed her back.

"Mamo-Chan I feel hot." She said walking over to the couch. He sat down first but then Usagi plopped herself down and laid across him. Her dress flipped up some when she sat.

"I'm tired. Where am I?" She asked in confusion.

"Usako you're at my house." Mamoru answered trying not to look at her underwear since the dress was flipped up. He didn't want to look, but it was just there. She laid down and it flipped up. He could see it clearly. The lace white outlining her lower half.

"I'm ready…" She said breaking his glace.

"Ready? For what? Usako you don't mean..."

"I'm so hot…" Usagi said with a red face. Her blue eyes were empty as she looked at Mamoru. He wanted this, just not in this way.

"Usako are you drunk?"

"Noo I only had like two drinks." she said as she put her arms around his neck. Maybe she wasn't drunk. Maybe he was imagining things. Maybe it was all the hours he was working, but he wanted her. He picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. He laid her on the bed and left the room for a minute.

"So hot… I'm ready… For winter… Why is June so hottttt….." Usagi said aloud. Mamoru was in the bathroom looking at himself in the mirror.

"She said she was hot… and ready… Well she is 18 now…" Mamoru muttered as he unbuttoned his shirt. He saw Usagi's phone ringing and answered it.

"Minako? Yea she's here. I will take her home later. Bye." He hung up and looked out of the bathroom back at **his** princess.

"Usagi… You will finally be all mine…" He said as he came back into the bedroom. Everything after that was a bit fuzzy, and Usagi couldn't remember any of it.

 ** _Please Review!_**


	2. Realization

_Hey guys! I guess the story really interested some of you! So here is a chapter Two! Also check out some of my other stories on my page if you are interested! As always I do not own Sailor Moon yet… Please Review!_

 _…_

Usagi rolled over in the bed and rubbed her eyes as she started to awake. As she gained her senses she realized she had a lot of pain. She clenched her head with her hands.

"Why does my head hurt so badly?" She mumbled in a groggy voice. Her eyes started to flutter open as she looked around.

"This isn't my room?" She whispered sitting up in confusion.

"It this Mamo-Chan's room?" she asked herself. The blanket fell off her chest and Usagi's eyes grew. She quickly grabbed the blanket covered and herself.

"Why don't I have any clothes on?!" She said inside her head. She looked around the room and saw her clothes laying on the ground. She slid out of bed and picked them up, heading to the bathroom. When she got in the bathroom she locked the door and looked at herself in the mirror.

"Why do I feel…? Dirty?" She asked her reflection. She took a short shower washing her body. Oddly she felt a bit sore in a spot she never has before… She tried to remember last night. She vaguely recalled coming to Mamoru's house now. But why? Why didn't he take her home? And why wasn't she dressed? She dried her body then let her hair down again. She then put the dress back on from last night. She felt a bit weird putting it back on since it was morning and she was just going home after this. Since all she has was a ribbon she tied back her long blonde hair in a low pony. She left the bathroom and bedroom and went into the living room. As she entered she saw Mamoru making pancakes.

"Good Morning Usagi!" He said cheerfully "Are you feeling okay?"

"Yea." She said standing in place where she was. Why did he asked if she was feeling okay? Was she hurt or sick? Then she realized he had just called her Usagi.

"Mamo-Chan you called me Usagi and not Usako." She said looking into the kitchen. He walked over and kissed her forehead.

"Usagi fits the mature woman I love now. Usako was for the girl I once loved." He said as he went back to the kitchen. She felt a shiver go through her body. What did he mean? She sat on the couch and grabbed her phone off the table. 13 messages and 18 missed calls all from Minako. She started to read them.

 _WHERE ARE YOU?_

 _USAGI ARE YOU OKAY?_

 _WHY DID YOU LEAVE I TOLD YOU TO STAY_

 _USAGI PLEASE BE OKAY_

 _BE CAREFUL_

 _PLEASE ANSWER MY CALLS_

 _USAGI I WILL NEVER LEAVE YOU ALONE AGAIN_

 _I AM SO SORRY I MISPLACED YOU_

 _I WILL BE A BETTER FRIEND FROM NOW ON_

 _THIS IS ALL MY FAULT_

 _I AM SO SORRY._

 _I heard Mamoru found you._

 _Did you get home yet it's almost 3am? Call me when you are safe._

 _Usagi? Is almost 5am are you not home yet?_

Usagi looked puzzled at the messages. She remembered leaving the bar. She didn't know why or why Mina blamed herself. But the biggest question was if Mamoru had found her why didn't he take her home? Mina stayed up so late for her friend to make sure she was safe, and Usagi never even texted her back. She felt guilty. Mamoru broke her train of thought when he started talking from the kitchen.

"So did you enjoy last night Usagi?" Mamoru asked in a shy tone.

"Yea, Mina and I had lots of fun together. Then I got a pretty necklace from her and it was the best present. Then we went to the bar and I guess I never texted her back." Usagi said looking back at the phone. Mamoru cleared his throat and tried again.

"I meant _Our_ last night. Wasn't my gift the best present to you? I mean you are a woman now." Usagi felt confused.

"What did you give to me? Didn't you find me and I just slept here?" she asked in an innocent tone. Mamoru's face dropped and tried to explain.

"Come on Usagi, surly you remember. Don't you know why you woke up naked?" A fuzzy image started to come to her mind as she remembered more of her night. Her eyes grew and tears started to form.

"No…" she said. She stood and screamed. "NO!" the smell of burning pancakes filled the air. She sank to the ground on her knees.

"No what?" Mamoru asked concerned as he walked over to her. It made sense now. She saw some of the images. Most of it was still fuzzy, but she knew. A part of her knew when she woke up but she thought it was a dream. A crazy dream. Mamoru put his hand on her and she felt disgusted. Why would they have…?

"Mamo-Chan why did we…?"

"You asked me to. You said you were hot and ready." He said worried she was regretting it. She remembered saying that. She remembered why she said that.

"I was hot because it's summer! I am ready for winter Mamo-Chan… Not what we did!" She cried. Smoke started to fill the room. Mamoru rushed back to the kitchen. Usagi opened her phone and texted Mina.

 _911 pick me up now I am at mamo's_

Mamoru came back over hoovering over her.

"Usagi, surly that is not what you meant. I mean you were all over me. I thought…"

"No Mamo-Chan! I was probably drunk! I have a horrible headache this morning, doesn't that mean I have a hungover or hangrover or whatever it is called?!"Usagi kept crying and crying. "I didn't want this… not yet… I wasn't ready…especially not this way…Mamo-Chan you jerk! How could you do this to me! You are a doctor surly you know a drunk when you see one! You should have known!" Usagi stood up grabbed her shoes and ran out of the door.

"Usagi! Usagi wait!" he called out. But she got into the elevator and was gone. She stood in the elevator and looked at herself. She had some weird white substance on her dress. She wiped her face and the tears away as she looked at her disgusting impure self. She was dirty. Dirty all over. The elevator stopped at another floor and a man got onto the elevator. As the doors closed he looked Usagi up and down. He smirked and turned to face her.

"Walk of shame huh? Well if you are ever interested I'm in room 4-f sweetheart. Come over any time." He said. She could feel his breath on her. When the doors opened for the ground floor she made a run for it starting to cry all over again. Everything got worse and worse. She saw Minako's car pull up and she opened the door hopped in and hugged her best friend, moaning and sobbing into her jacket.

"I never want to see him again Mina! Never!" Minako hugged her best friend back. She didn't know what happened, but she drove Usagi to her house so that she could get some answers.

 ** _Please Review!_**


End file.
